Rangers of the Hare
The rangers that reside in the Duchy of the Hare are not just random trappers and hunters neither are they a full organisation, instead they are a collective of free individuals who have gained respect for their useful skills in the wild over the centuries and help each other out, through mutual respect. Becoming a Ranger of the Hare When one is a young man it is easy enough to find the rangers in the local taverns or at roadside lodges, and as for one to teach you. You might get laughed away, you might get tested, you might be asked to tell your tale; there is no code, it all depends upon the ranger themselves. Some train under a family member, father uncle, brother, rarely a woman (but it does happen), and they are usually the best as they had the training from a young age. Rangers have many tales told about them, creatures they've slain, missions they've undertook, places they've gone, even for generations. Tales of Danarooth the Brace who slew the cursed dryad, or Talbarian Underhood, who snuck in and out of a sleeping Linnorm lair and stole from its treasure, and the idea of becoming like that appeals to many. Others do it out of survival; its all they know how to do and to survive, and eventually people here of their deeds, or they die in quiet happy obscurity. What The Rangers Do Most of all rangers hunt; bit game to small game, monster to people, whatever is needed and they are good at it, but what got them so well respected in the area was not their ability to track and kill, but to guide and survive. There have been many a decade of darkness in the north, from weather to wear, to the barren days after the Reckoning when this land was reexplored, and people needed to survive. Before their were knights and kings to rule, it was the rangers who won the respect of people. In fact before Kaebria's unification, Wood Barons guarded their people into safe forests, build homes and traded with other Forest Baronies. It was only after hundreds of years of this that one of them had to be declared a king that it all fell to ruin, and wars were declared. Since then though the necessity of nobility is evident, they have come from the more traditional stock, and those who hunt and protect are not as needed to live, and so the rangers have become a fringe, but very stable part of the backbone of the Duchy, always able to make a living hunting monster the kings men won't, and supplying travellers with safe paths and small communities with food. This does not mean all rangers of the hare are a noble folk, far from it. Many take to this life die to their self-centred attitude to life, or the joy or killing and earning money for it, often as bounty hunters, some time assassins, making their lack of a unified moral or code a target for authority figures such as soldiers and most city watch. Though the populous give them a lot of respect, it is not always the case for the more city bred types, or those who come from other lands. Ranger Benefits Freedom with a community is what the rangers of the Hare have, there is no obligation to do anything (though they are not immune to the law), and yet if they trade information, travel in packs or bands, or give goods to those in need, they will be rewarded in kind. Apart from the being welcome at any campfire and often invited to gatherings in the wild or taverns, there is a whole system of caches around the Duchy, that some say number in their thousands. As well as this there are markings all over the area, from wood to mountain, to river and cave that can not only tell a ranger who knows the codes what is in the area, from dangerous animals to clean water or food, but recent events or news, and it changes regularly. As well as bing well hidden they change and take on many forms, that those who have tried to catalogue them have found a year or two later the symbols mean other things. Many ask why the rangers don't let this information become open to everyone one, to which most reply that that would take half their livelihood away. Plus its useful to have information that an enemy of a ranger doesn't have about an environment, making rangers good friends to have. (see below for the Wilder Markers Bonus feat option) Current Events with the Rangers the war with the Arcadians has seriously encroached upon their freedom and as citizens of Kaebria they have been conscripted as the war has got worse. At first they were asked to volunteer as scouts and trackers for the armies, but then as the Steel Legion got closer and close, their numbers never seeming to dwindle despite Kaebria's doing thusly, it was made a crime for them not to join. Many rangers used their more than capable skills to hide from the press gangs, but even with their great experience years away from civilisation is rough, and many resorted to common banditry, sullying the heritage of the rangers, for as self focused as many of them were, they were never criminals, or enemies of the people. In times passed such people would be shunned, but it doesn't seem to be happening. Rumours even persist of a schism of rangers who support and orchestrate these and other criminal activities simple known as the Gloom, but as they are definitely in hiding they may just be rumours and fears. One thing is for sure though, to find a free ranger (as one who have avoided the conscript but do not resort to criminality as known) is not an easy thing, but those who know the signs can see they are well and truly out there, updating the trails and caches ,and in need of aid more than ever. Game Rules for Rangers Bonus Feat Options * Self Sufficient * Wilder Marker Feat (see link) Advanced Feat Options * Rangers of the Hare Advanced Feats (see link)